This application claims the priority of German application 100 56 414.3, filed Nov. 14, 2000.
The present invention relates to a ventilated foot rest for a motor vehicle, in particular for a passenger vehicle, having a housing which contains at least one air-inlet opening and at least one air-outlet opening, and a foot-depositing board on an upper side of the housing.
One example of a foot rest of this type is disclosed in German publication DE 31 14 295 A1. This foot rest has a wedge-shaped housing which contains an air-inlet opening and a plurality of air-output or outlet openings. The air-inlet opening is connected via an intermediate piece to a duct ending below a motor vehicle seat in order to supply air to the space lying behind the seat. The air-outlet openings are situated at the sides of the housing. A foot-depositing board is formed on the upper side of the housing, and a passenger sitting on the associated rear seat can deposit his feet thereon.
German utility model publication No. 1 786 328/630, (91), likewise, discloses a ventilated foot rest in which a cavity is formed between a foot-depositing board, a bulkhead of the vehicle, and a vehicle floor. The cavity is connected to an air-conditioning device of the vehicle. There are made, in this foot-depositing board, a plurality of air-outlet openings through which the conditioned air can enter into the footwell from the cavity.
German utility model publication No. 1 749 349/630, (90) discloses a container which is wedge-shaped in cross section and has a hinged cover which contains a storage space for accommodating car accessories. This container can be used at the same time as a foot rest.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of providing an advantageous embodiment of a foot rest of the type mentioned at the beginning which has increased utility.
This problem is solved according to the invention by a foot rest having a storage space formed in the housing, and in which at least two flow paths, which are independent of each other, are formed in the housing. A first of these flow paths ventilates the storage space, and a second of these flow paths bypasses the storage space and ventilates the foot-depositing board.
The present invention is based on the general concept of forming ventilating means, independent of one another, for the foot-depositing board and for a storage space formed in the housing. In this way, proper ventilation of the foot-depositing board can be ensured irrespective of the state of loading of the storage space, which results in an increase in comfort.
The foot-depositing board can preferably be formed on a cover of the storage space; a second flow path, which serves for ventilating the foot-depositing board, then at least partly runs in this cover. The storage space is thereby accessible from above.
According to one feature, a common air-intake space can be provided for both flow paths. At least one air-inlet opening opens into the space, and the space contains a separate overflow opening for each flow path. A first overflow opening forms the inlet into the first flow path, and a second overflow opening forms the inlet into the second flow path. A defined inflow to the two flow paths can be obtained by this construction in order to be able to ensure, for example, a certain volume flow for the ventilation of the foot-depositing board.
According to an advantageous feature of the abovementioned embodiment, flap means can be provided and can be used to set the cross section, through which the flow can pass, of the first overflow opening and/or of the second overflow opening. Regulation of the air flows can thereby be achieved. In particular, a switch can be made between ventilating the foot-depositing board and ventilating the storage space. Similarly, it is possible to switch on the storage-space ventilation or to switch on the foot-depositing-board ventilation.
If one of the air-outlet openings is formed in a wall section of the housing, which wall section bounds the storage space, then, an odor filter, such as an activated carbon filter, can be arranged in this air-outlet opening. The storage box may then be used, for example, for accommodating shoes. By ventilating the storage box, the shoes can be dried. Odor arising in association with drying the shoes is trapped in the odor filter.
An air-outlet opening in the foot-depositing board preferably is formed of a multiplicity of small openings which are distributed extensively over the foot-depositing board. In this way, ventilation of the foot-depositing board results in a diffuse air outlet from the foot-depositing board. By appropriate air-conditioning of the fed-in air flow, feet deposited on the foot-depositing board may, for example, be heated and/or dried.
In one embodiment, a fan can be arranged in the air-intake space. The fan sucks in fresh air at the air-inlet opening and feeds it to the overflow openings. An embodiment of this type may, in principle, be used in any footwell of a vehicle.
In an alternative embodiment, the air-inlet opening can be connected to an air discharge of an air-conditioning device of the motor vehicle. Similarly, it is possible to provide an embodiment in which the air-inlet opening has an adapter with which the air-inlet opening can be connected to an air discharge of an air-conditioning device of the motor vehicle. These embodiments can be used in a footwell provided the footwell has a suitable air discharge.
In one embodiment, the foot-depositing board can have electrical heating elements with which, for example, heating of the air-outlet board can be obtained even without ventilation. Similarly, the air flow emerging from the air-outlet board can thereby be heated.
Further important features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from dependent claims, from the drawings, and from the associated description of the figures with reference to the drawings.
The features which are mentioned above and those which have yet to be explained below can be used not only in the combination indicated in each case, but also in other combinations or on their own without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings and will be explained in greater detail in the following description.